The Magi School Fairies: The Start
by avoidsulfur123
Summary: Shayla, Mona, and Hope certainly did NOT ask to be involved in saving the world. They did NOT ask to get beat up by wizards. And they certainly did NOT ask to get caught in a love affair. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Fairy of Plyta

**Main Author: Swiftriver(who is not a registered member, only wishes to be known as Swiftriver): I own the main story idea! And we do not own Winx Club!**

**Author's Helper's note(Lilac blossom): Okay, hello everyone! Since I didn't come up with this, I decided to let the main author have the first words.**

**Ahem.**

**So, we do not own Winx Club.**

**I don't own the original idea for this story, nor do I own Skya or Ms. Sorri, or maybe more characters in the future. I DO own: Sora, Delia, Raven, Eli, Riton, Zyra, Allia, Hope, Mona, and maybe future characters. But Swiftriver owns Shayla and Mona's looks.**

**The original story has been changed by the helper, Lilac Blossom. It has been modified, so some writing will have a different style than others. The author has given the helper permission to change the spelling and grammar if needed.**

**The helper is also the up loader of this story.**

**THANK YOU FOR VIEWING! IT IS APPRECIATED GREATLY!**

**Chapter One ~ Finding the Fairy of Plyta**

Three girls were walking through the forest. Their names were Mona, Hope, and Shayla. Of course, this wasn't their usual walk. They were headed to Magi, the school for fairies, and they were all very nervous.

They were all fairies-in-training. Shayla was a fairy of shadows; Hope was a fairy of feelings and emotions; and Mona was a fairy of the moon.

All three were excited and nervous on their first day-their home planets were just a few miles from the school. Shayla was wearing a purple tank top, black jeans, and grey sandals. She had black hair, very tan skin, and dark grey eyes. Her black hair was pulled into a braid.

Hope had on a pink short sleeves, dark blue jeans shorts, and cowgirl style cream colored boots. She had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had slightly tanned skin and green eyes. Hope also had a special something-a silver bracelet, which actually allowed her control over emotions.

Mona's outfit looked the most simple. She just had on a cream top (quarter length sleeves, by the way), a matching cream skirt, and tan boots. Her light blonde hair was cut short, only reaching the middle of her neck.

"I'm so nervous!" Hope moaned, not one to hide her feelings. She was the fairy of feelings, after all. "It's my first year, what if I blow up a table or something? What if I can't even perform a magic spell due to my nervousness?!"

"Hope, don't feel like that! You've done loads of magic and you've transformed before. We'll have each other, after a-" Mona's voice was cut off by a scattering of leaves from above.

"Now, what could that be?" Shayla muttered. "Dark sword!"

She aimed her hand at the tree, and the leaves were cut away, showing...nothing?

"What in the world?"

"It was probably just an animal jumping from tree to tree, Shayla," Mona said. "Listen, it's getting farther away!"

"I'm staying on my guard," Shayla snapped, causing Hope to laugh.

"Shayla, you are ALWAYS on your guard! One of these days-"

"SHH!" Shayla hissed. "We need to transform! There is something- or someone- in a bush."

"Whatever you say!" Mona muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Fairy wings! Transform!" They yelled, saying the phrase that would let them transform.

The three changed into their fairy transformations, looked at each other, and nodded.

Shayla had a purple and black strapless dress with purple boots and a black cuff on her right arm. Her hair, instead of being in a braid, was smooth and let down. Her wings were purple with black traced on its outside and in a monarch butterfly's shape.

Hope had on a pink long sleeve top with delicate blue designs on it. She had a pink and blue skirt that went just above her knees. Her ponytail was now tied in the back, and there was a glittering blue and pink ribbon woven around it. Her wings were like three leaves fanned out, but a light pink.

Mona had an off-white skirt, a matching off-white top, cream boots, and a cream colored arm warmer on her left arm. Her wings were pure white and were in the shape of a dragonfly's wings.

"Empathy sword!" Hope said.

"Beam sword!" Mona yelled.

"Dark sword!" Shayla shouted, aiming her palm at the bush, cutting it away and revealing... A girl. She looked about their age, with white and blue hair and sky-blue eyes. Her jeans were faded, and her sky-blue shirt and off-white sandals were covered in mud. Her long hair had leaves and sticks stuck in it. When she saw the three fairies, she tried to back away.

"Don't hurt me!" she yelled at them.

"Why would we want to hurt you?" Hope asked gently.

"That-that's what they said...and look what happened..." she said, fainting.

They all looked at each other uncertainly, not sure what to do. "Should we take her to Magi?" Shayla asked hesitantly.

"I guess so. I mean, we are almost there," Mona said.

Shayla and Mona carefully picked her up and started to walk with Hope leading the way, keeping the girl's head out of the mud. And suddenly, they found themselves in front of Magi.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be this big," Shayla said, looking up at the towers.

"Neither did I," Mona said dreamily.

"Girls!"

The girls stiffened as a sharp voice pierced the quiet air.

"What are you carrying?" A tall woman with long black hair came toward them.

"She's not a thing!" Shayla snapped. "We found her in the woods."

The woman eyed her. "A trouble maker. That's you are. And don't," she said, seeing Shayla open her mouth, "contradict me."

"Ah! Sorri! There you are!" They turned around (which was not an easy task while carrying an unconscious girl) and saw another woman. She was slightly shorter than the first, with light brown hair. They assumed that that was the headmistress, Ms. Helina.

"Sorri, these are our newest students, Mona, Hope, and Shayla. Girls, what-oh, my," Ms. Helina said, looking behind them. "Could this be... Skya?"

Mona looked over her shoulder. "Is that this girl's name?"

"It must be Skya. The hair...the clothes...everything..." She turned to the confused fairies. "Girls, you have found Skya. She was sent here three weeks ago by her family, but she never showed up. Congratulations on finding her!"

**Later...**

Shayla, Mona, and Hope had changed out of their fairy forms and were sitting in the clinic with the girl named Skya, who was still unconscious and in a bed. The nurse had patched her up and told the girls to be quiet if they wanted to stay, and left. Shayla felt that she should stay because the girl owed them a thank for saving and carrying her. Hope and Mona stayed because they wanted to learn what had happened.

"What could've happened that got Skya lost in the woods for three weeks?" Hope asked.

"Maybe we could ask her when she wakes up," Mona suggested.

"Where am I?" someone suddenly asked. Shayla whipped around. The girl named Skya was sitting up on the bed. "Oh, no," she said, looking around. "I've lost them!"

Hope sat down next to her. "Calm down," she said gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Skya stared wide-eyed at her. "Who are you? Don't hurt me! I'm a fairy!"

Shayla sighed. "We're not here to hurt you. In fact, we just saved you, dumbo." she said, rolling her eyes.

Hope glared at her. "Oh, Shayla, I can't wait until I learn the politeness emotion spell." She then snapped her fingers and whispered softly to Skya, "Relax and calm down. We will not hurt you. Tell us what happened."

"Well, my name is Skya," Skya started. "I was coming to Magi from the blacksmith's forge-"

"Who's the blacksmith?" Mona interrupted. Hope glared daggers at her, but Skya simply continued.

"There is a man that lives by the portal to and from Plyta, my home planet. They set up a permanent portal, because lots of people come to visit Plyta from the forest. I had to stop and pick up a box that contained three necklaces. Ms. Helina set up an order, and I was to pick it up. I got it okay, and the blacksmith told me that I wouldn't be able to open it until I and two other girls were together with the box. A key would form from magic, and we could open the box.

I was carrying it in the trees, because it was too dangerous below. Suddenly, a boy and a girl appeared. They said they wanted to see what was in the box, and I said no. Then somehow the box wasn't in my hands anymore- it was in theirs. They tried to open the box, but they couldn't. They told me to give them the key, but I couldn't, and of course I wouldn't have. I told them over and over again that I didn't have it. Then the girl stuck her hand out, and I screamed...and that's all I remember."

By this point, Skya was sobbing. "They said they wouldn't hurt me...but they did. Now I don't know where the box is...and I need it!"

Hope leaned in and gave Skya a hug. "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"But the problem is, we will need help. Like Ms. Helina's help," Shayla pointed out.

"You didn't think I would help?"

"Ms. Helina! I didn't know you were here!" Shayla gulped.

"Apparently not! Girls, we know where the box is, but we do not know who has it. Skya, you will go with Shayla and Mona on a mission to retrieve the box," Ms. Helina said. "What will Hope do?" Shayla asked. "She will keep an eye on the package through the tracking device."

"But why us? And why is that box with three necklaces so important?" Mona asked, tipping her head to the side curiously.

Ms. Helina sighed and looked at her. "Your answers will be given to you when it is time," she said softly. "Now, we have not a second to lose. Don't worry about classes-we will make them up. I trust you all know how to transform and use your powers?"

The girls nodded.

"Good. Now, off you go!"

**Even later...**

"So. This is the place, huh?" Mona said. "Not very modern."

Shayla, Mona, and Skya looked up at the huge castle. Who knew castles could be built underground?

"So we go in there, take the box, and get out. Seems pretty simple," Shayla thought out loud. Mona laughed. "Shayla likes complicated stuff," she explained to Skya, who was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

Skya shrugged. "Simple plans are normally more effective for stealing stuff."

"We should probably transform before we go in there, right?" Mona asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Shayla said. "Fairy Wings! Transform!"

The familiar surge of warmth spread through her body, and when she opened her eyes, everyone had transformed.

Shayla realized that she was feeling that something was missing. Then she realized-Hope. Her best friend had grown up with her, and always was there to steady her and keep her on the right track. Shayla shook her head. She couldn't be acting like this right then. Her other friends needed her. Skya had thanked them for helping her and soon joined in their little circle of fairy friends.

After they transformed, the fairies took off at a jog, unable to fly due to the low ceiling. "I hate to admit this, but this place creeps me out," Shayla told Skya.

"Same here," she nodded. "I never liked dark and scary stuff."

"What about me?" Shayla joked. "You don't like me?"

"You're different. You're nice, not scary. And you aren't dark. I mean, your powers are, but not you."

"Um, reality check! We're here!" Mona said. Looking up, Shayla saw that they were in a hall of boxes.

_What the heck?_ she thought.

"Man! Those thieves were dumb. They left the box right here!" Skya said, motioning to a beautiful teakwood box sitting on a stack of rotten wooden boxes. She grabbed it. "Come on. Let's go, let's go!"

Shayla was just about to comment on how too easily gotten hold of the box, but Mona and Skya had already run off, and they had the box, so...better not to complain. She shrugged and followed her friends.

They started to run until Mona was suddenly hit in the back with something. "Mona!" Skya yelled as the fairy crumpled to the ground.

Suddenly, a voice spoke. It was high and cold.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

**Swiftriver: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Witch and Wizard

**Swiftriver: Yeah! The second chapter is here! Oh yeah, and we don't own Winx Club...and I don't think we ever will. Unfortunately.**

**Lilac Blossom: Sorry this is kind of short! I edited it to try to make it as long as possible...oh well. I THINK the next chapter should be longer. *looks at Swiftriver***

**Chapter Two ~ Meeting the Witch and Wizard**

A girl with light brown hair stalked out of the shadows. She had a tight, shiny, and black suit that seemed plastered to her body.

"I believe we have some fairies, trying to steal our box." She whipped around to face Skya. "Why don't you hand the box over now, little fairy?"

"And if you give it over with out trouble," a blond haired boy said, coming out from behind the girl. He had the same outfit. "We won't need to any use force." His voice dripped with honey.

"We won't give it to you!" Shayla hissed. "That box belongs to us!"

"Give it over, or you'll see my powers." The girl practically cooed.

"No, I won't give it to you," Skya said firmly.

"Then you leave me no choice," the girl said, laughing. She raised her hand. A fireball formed in her palm, and she chucked it towards Skya. "Shadow Wall!" Shayla yelled, jumping in front of Skya and conjuring up a glowing black wall that the firewall melted into.

"Ah. Well, your pitiful shield can be broken by acid," the boy chuckled, launching something right at Shayla. "Duck!" Skya screamed.

Shayla threw herself on the dirt, where the object went right over her head. It hit the wall in front of her, and the wall began to smoke and steam. It slowly dissolved a hole in the wall.

Shayla grunted and heaved herself to her feet. "Dark Sword!" she yelled, aiming at the girl. When the magic sword hit her, she looked rather confused as she stumbled. "Ha!" Shayla laughed, and was rewarded with a ball of fire in her back. She groaned and toppled over.

Seeing that it was time for her to step in, Skya raised her hands. "Sudden Wind!" Skya cried, launching the magic wind at the boy. He laughed and waved his hand as the wind hit him. He looked fine. "Really? If that's your best," he chuckled. "Then you're done for." He raised his arm and a jet of hissing and sizzling green liquid hit Skya in the face. The sky fairy looked shocked before she dropped to the ground.

"Well," the girl said, "I think we did a fine job. Three down, none to go. Let's just take back the box-"

"Make that two down, one to go," Mona said, getting up from the shadows. She had decided to stay hidden until the end.

"What..." the girl looked shocked. "How did she recover?"

Mona growled. "You should never underestimate a fairy!" Feeling a surge of power flow through her body, she flew into the air and spread her arms out. "Hidden Beam!" she cried, and a glow of white light lit up the room.

The boy snorted and shot a missile of that same green liquid he had used on Skya at Mona. Mona made a sweeping motion with her hand, and crushed the liquid in midair.

The girl and boy stumbled slightly away from the fairy. "Let's leave for now, Rition." the girl hissed to the boy. "Of course, Zyra." he replied. "We won't forget this, fairy!" He yelled, turning to Mona.

Mona smiled. "I didn't expect you to," she said quietly.

As the girl disappeared into thin air, the boy turned around, and his face split into a grin. "Before I leave, I think I'll pick up a little...souvenir." He raised his hand and the box flew into it. "No!" cried Mona, realizing too late that she should protect the box. The boy laughed and also disappeared.

Turning to her friends, Mona sighed. "Sorry I lost the box," she said sadly. Picking up her phone, she clicked 1 on speed dial. "Yes, it's me, Mona. Yeah, we did it. Yes, we ran into a problem. That's why I'm calling. Could you send someone to help? Shayla and Skya are both...uh...knocked out. Yes, that came from the problem. Yes, yes... Oh, come on, Hope! Just send someone already! Really? Well, okay. Okay, see you then."

It took a while, but Hope arrived. Shayla had already woken up, and on the way back to Magi, Skya woke up, and everyone appeared to be fine.

"That was interesting," Mona sighed as she landed on the grounds of Magi and transformed back into her regular form. "I'm supposed to be at Geography class right now, bye Shayla, Skya."

Before she could enter the building, though, someone stepped in front of her. Mona looked up a fierce looking girl's face. She had misty grey hair, grey eyes, a silver jacket, and dark blue jeans.

"You think you're so special, don't you?" The girl snapped. Mona shrugged. "What, does fighting wizards make me special? I don't think so."

"Watch your jutty mouth, first year," The girl glared at the young fairy. "You don't want to mess with me. But just because you get to go on special missions doesn't make YOU special." She stalked away.

"Well, something else was interesting today," Mona shrugged again and left for Geography class.

**Later...**

Mona found out that almost everyone knew about their mission. Somehow they just did.

In their room, Mona was telling Hope, Shayla, and Skya about the girl.

"She had grey hair, a fierce face, grey eyes, a silver jacket...and some jeans," she told her friends.

"That sounds like Sora," Hope said after a while. "She's a third year fairy. Her entire family was killed by the Dark Members...you know, Eli, Raven, Rition, and Zyra," she explained after seeing her friends' confused faces.

"I think I heard both the girl and boy mention Zyra and Rition," Mona said slowly. "Could it have been them?"

Shayla nodded. "It's possible."

"Look, I've been sitting here the whole time like I'm mute," Skya snapped. "But listen, those two were the same people that took the box the first time. I'm certain of it." She closed her eyes.

"We still don't have the box," Shayla told her.

"No, we don't." Hope got up from her bed and walked over to the window. She stared outside as the sun began to set.

Mona plunked down on her bed and stared at a paper origami hanging from the ceiling. There was a boy that met her on her visit to Earth and shyly gave her the origami shaped like a creature that he called a dragonfly. "It's an origami dragonfly," he had told her. Mona didn't want to make it fly around, she liked it the way it was.

"Hey guys?" Hope's voice snapped Mona out of her memories. "Come look at this."

Mona got up and followed Shayla and Skya to the window. When the three looked out, they gasped.

Rition and Zyra were standing in the middle of Magi's clearing grounds, their faces turned up to the four girls' window, a huge grin on each of their faces.

And under Zyra's arm was the box.

**Swiftriver: Please be patient. I've been getting a lot of Writer's Block lately. AGH! And that's why this chapter was so short... *glares at Lilac Blossom***

**Lilac Blossom- Well...I added my part... Reviewing makes us happy! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Skya's Choice

**Lilac Blossom-SWIFTRIVER PUT ME IN CHARGE OF THIS CHAPTER! YIPEE! AND I HAVE A HABIT OF SQUEEZING THE AIR OUT OF PEOPLE WITH HUGS!**

**Sorry for lateness! We're both very busy now!**

**Swiftriver- Yeah, I put her in charge. Worst. Decision. EVER!**

**Chapter Three ~ Skya's Choice**

"What are they doing here?" Mona gasped. Hope shook her head. "I don't know, but it's really...strange that they managed to get onto the school grounds."

"But they chose a good time to come," Shayla pointed out. "Classes are over, and the students and teachers are all in bed."

"Come out and play, little fairy." A voice purred. Skya recognized the voice at once and her eyes grew wide. She whirled around, but there was no one there.

"Skya, what are you looking at?" Hope asked her, glancing around curiously.

"Didn't you hear someone?" Skya looked at her friend.

"No," Shayla raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure you're not mental?"

Skya sighed and shook her head. "No. Should we go confront them?" Mona looked at her in surprise.

"They aren't doing anything, and Ms. Helina will make them go away," she told Skya. "Just watch. They're about to seal up the safety barrier."

And sure enough, Ms. Helina and Ms. Sorri came out of the building to seal the barriers. But they walked right past Zyra and Rition, who were still staring at the fairies.

"She can't see them!" Hope moaned. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I'll go fight them and get the box, and you guys can go talk to Ms. Helina," Skya suggested. She knew it wouldn't work even before she said it.

"Are you crazy? Take on a witch and wizard at the same time by yourself, and let your friends sit back and talk? You're mad." Shayla said, but she was grinning.

"I'm not staying back in the sidelines and watching you guys get beat up without me," Hope laughed, standing up.

"Count me in!" Mona yelled, jumping into the air.

Skya smiled as her heart warmed. "Thanks, guys," she grinned happily, and the four friends embraced.

**Later...**

Skya kept tripping on the way down to the front lawn. She had realized that for some reason, only she could hear Zyra and Rition's magic voices. Her other friends all acted like they didn't hear a thing.

They decided not to change into fairy form yet. If they met anyone on the way, they would have a hard time explaining why they were going to the bathroom in magic forms.

Mona had gone to alert the headmistress and was another excuse. Skya, Shayla, and Hope would tell anyone else they met that Mona was hogging the toilet and they really needed to go to the bathroom.

Skya sneaked a peek at her other friends. They both didn't look very confident. Mona had somehow defeated Rition and Zyra by herself, but she wasn't there, and no one knew how she had fought them off.

"We're here." Skya had wished for time to slow down-last time she fought those two, she'd nearly gotten her face burned off. However, when you want time to slow, it goes faster.

"Here where?" A sharp voice, much similar to Ms. Sorri's spoke. "What're you girls doing again after school hours?" Skya turned around to see a scowling Sora, which was a surprise. She'd expected to see Ms. Sorri.

"We could ask you the same thing," Shayla said lazily, leaning against the side of the door.

"I have permission. And you don't." Sora snapped, glaring at the shadow fairy.

"How do you know, Miss Rules?" Shayla asked, her dark grey eyes seemingly on fire. Skya feared for their safety.

Sora stared down at her. "You don't have a pass, Misses Talk-Back. I am a senior fairy, and I was assigned to patrol the school in the afternoon hours."

Shayla stared right back, looking at her. "Oh, really, do we have to have a pass to go to the bathroom? We all need to go badly, so move out of the way, Miss Petty-and-Perfect."

Sora thrust her hand out, and Shayla was blown back. Skya clapped her hand to her mouth, while Hope tried to do an emotion control spell. Sora deflected the light easily and advanced on Shayla, a blazing grey shield around her. Skya had an idea that not many things could penetrate it.

Shayla had hit the wall pretty hard. There was a crack in the wall, and the fairy looked up at Sora with confused eyes before they turned to anger. She stood up, wiping her mouth as she did, and raised her hands. "Dark sword!" she cried, casting the spell at Sora.

The charmix staggered back, her shield unharmed, but it flickered for a moment. "Is-is that the best you can do?" she gasped, recovering and grinning.

"No. Is that the best you can do? Hide under a shield? Wow, I never knew you were such a coward." Shayla laughed, raising her hands. "Fairy wings! Transform!"

Once she had changed, she turned to Sora and waved her hands to perform a spell. Sora yelled, "Charmix! Transform!"

Sora was just about dazzling in her fairy form. Her outfit and wings glittered like stars, but her eyes were pits of cold fury.

"Stop that!" Hope moved her hand as if she were slicing the air. A glowing pink shield appeared between the two fighting girls. She lifted her hand with the charm bracelet, and murmured something. Immediately, Sora and Shayla seemed to relax. The fire from Shayla's eyes faded, and she lowered her hands. A peaceful look fell over Sora's face. "You need a pass, girls. Don't let me catch you again without one," she said and left.

Hope rushed to Shayla. "You have to control your feelings, Shayla! You could've killed or been killed!"

Skya felt amazed that Hope bore that kind of power. But then again, she did use magic on her when she woke up in the clinic. "Guys, we might not be able to get the box anymore, the sun is almost about to disappear!"

Shayla's shoulders sagged. "Sorry," she mumbled and trudged after Skya out of the school.

The first thing Skya heard when she went outside was, "Oh, good! You fairies came!" The three girls whipped around to see the witch and wizard grinning and waving like they just saw their best friend.

Shayla's hands curled into fists. "Go away."

"Aww, don't be mad," Zyra cooed mockingly.

"Why are you here?" Hope snarled, taking a step forward.

"To eliminate you and clear our way of the box," Rition said lazily. "Without you all trying to get the box, it's ours!" He hugged the box and giggled like a little girl, and Zyra slapped him.

"Let's transform, girls!" Skya cried, feeling hatred build up inside her. That box was hers, not theirs-why did they have to take it?

"Fairy wings! Transform!" The three fairies glowed with white light and then flew up into the air.

"Empathy sword!" Hope raised her hands and cast the spell on Rition, and he looked confused, then angry, then happy, then sad, then ill. Finally, after Zyra, Hope (with a satisfied expression), Skya, and Shayla watched Rition change colors and looks, the wizard stopped and looked at Hope angrily. "I'm going to get you for that!" he yelled, and sent a burst of something familiar to what he had hit Skya with in their last battle at Hope. It was so powerful, Hope was blown back and hit the school with so much force the wall cracked, and she fell to the ground. Shayla let out a yelp and raced forwards to catch her. She angrily turned to Rition after setting Hope down, and began a furious battle with the wizard.

Now Skya was left fighting Zyra. Zyra shot flames at Skya, but she was quick and avoided all of them (besides the ends of her hair, which were singed).

"It's my turn now!" Skya cried. "Sky sword!" The jet of blinding blue-white light shot at Zyra. She let out a cry and stumbled backwards, but apparently the spell didn't work on her-she was supposed to crumple to the ground and faint. The witch let out a laugh. "Those spells won't work on me!"

"Are you sure? I'd like to test them out, though," Skya said. "Swift wind! Sudden gust!" She aimed the two air attacks directly at Zyra, and she blocked both of them. "You don't need to test them, dear, they don't work. FIRE'S TONGUE!" A tongue of flames licked up at Skya. She let out a cry as her skirt caught on fire. She cast an air spell, and it snuffed out the flame. "You ruined my skirt," she moaned to Zyra, and cast another spell.

It still didn't work. "What are you made of?" Skya hissed under her breath as she flew around in circles, trying to avoid the fire that Zyra was once again casting.

"Zyra!" The witch stopped trying to kill Skya and turned to her comrade, who was backing up with Shayla looking like she was about to pounce on him.

Zyra cursed. "Rition, you fool! Fine, plan B!" She whirled around and began dashing away. Skya was about to chase after her when Rition's voice sounded from behind her, oddly calm and cool.

"Think again, fairy."

Skya turned around and her eyes widened with shock.

Rition had somehow overpowered Shayla and was keeping her down on the ground with a jet of green light. Shayla was panting and shaking as she tried her best to block it from hitting her and Hope. Skya knew that she should help, but on the other hand...

Zyra was getting farther and farther away. If Skya rescued her friends, she and the box would be gone. If she chased Zyra, Hope and Shayla would...Skya gulped.

Rition was smirking.

"Choose, fairy."

**Lilac Blossom-Dun dun dun! Choosing time! And it might not be her friends remember, the box means a lot to Skya too. Sorry for the late chapter!**

**Thank you reviewers!**

**Swiftriver- And I am also sorry. I would have reviewed stuff sooner, but...gah, why do I try to explain?**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Knocked Down

**Blossom- Sora is in her third year, which means she's 18, Skya, Mona, Hope, and Shayla are all in their first years, which means they are 16. Magi School has five years of school, the first for sixteen year olds, second year for seventeen year olds, third year for eighteen, fourth year for nineteen, and fifth year for twenty. Hope that helps.**

**Chapter Four ~ Two Knocked Down**

Skya's feet shuffled without her noticing. What to do? I need the box, but... she glanced at Shayla. I can get the box another day, she decided. My friends come first.

Skya turned toward Rition, her hands bunched into fists. "Nobody," she said slowly, as if taking time, "Hurts my friends!" She flew up into the air. "Swift wind!"

As the wind hit Rition, he stumbled back. "Ha, little fairy," he snarled. "It'll take more than that to take me down!" He turned toward Skya, looking ready to launch an attack. "Watch out!" Shayla cried, clutching her rib cage. She must have been hurt more badly than she looked.

Rition looked over his shoulder. "Phf. Save your breath, fairy," he grunted. "You'll need it soon." His attention going back to Skya, he threw another ball of the green stuff; acid, maybe? Well, whatever it was, it was dangerous. "Sky block," she said, making the shield, but ducking out of the way, just for good measure.

The shield blocked the acid, but it was badly damaged. As Skya made it go back to air, she launched another attack. "Sky ball!" As Rition tried to dodge the ball of energy, Skya flew over to Shayla. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Now, watch your back. Surprise attack." As the sky fairy turned, she launched herself into the air. He muttered something under his breath. "What are you talking to yourself about?" she asked. Rition looked up, startled. "How?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed my moves?" she shot at him. "Pay close attention." She laughed. "Sudden wind." He ducked, backed away, ran every which way, but to no avail. "Still haven't guessed?" Skya taunted.

"And you have another opponent, too," Hope said, rising on shaky legs. "No, Hope," Shayla protested, but she wouldn't listen. Rising into the air, she stood next to Skya. "Well," the blond haired boy laughed, "they say you can't take on two opponents. That's true. But what's also true is that you can go after the thing they try to protect." He launched an acid ball toward Shalya. "Like that."

"No!" Hope cried, diving down. Skya could tell, though, that she wouldn't be able to make it. To their surprise, Shayla managed to say "Shadow wall!", blocking the acid, but she fell back and fainted. Skya flew back up into the air, knowing that Hope could protect her. She felt a rush of energy flow through her body.

"Hidden gust!" Skya yelled, throwing out her hands. A strong gust of wind shot at Rition, blasting him away. "Curse you, fairy!" he screamed.

"Ugh. What an moron," a cold voice said from the gate. Skya whirled around and saw Zyra with the box under her arm. "He was always a lazy-good-for-nothing," she continued. "Oh, well. I can deal with these fairies alone, unlike him." Skya readied herself to fly the away.

To her surprise, Zyra launched a fireball at- "Hope!" Skya screamed. "Watch out!" But Hope was already looking up and making a shield. The fireball disappeared as soon as it hit the shield. "Empathy sword!" She aimed at the light browned hair girl. Zyra couldn't get out of the way in time and the sword hit its target perfectly. "Empathic ball!" Hope kept the other girl on edge with rapid-fire attacks.

Zyra was sinking to the ground. She looked up, fury blazing in her eyes, then raised the box. "Another shot and you'll destroy this!" She screeched almost desperately.

Hope froze. Her face was emotionless, but she lowered her arms and backed up, next to Skya.

Panting, Zyra got up. "That's better," she gasped. Now grinning rather wickedly, she raised her free hand towards Hope.

"Hey, that's playing dirty!" Skya yelled. Zyra slowly turned to face her. "There are no rules in a battle, fairy," she whispered, and a tongue of flames licked up at Hope.

There was a flash of light, and Hope seemed to fall to the ground in slow motion.

Skya cried, "Noooooo!" In slow motion. She lifted her hands an cast an air spell that blew Hope away gently.

Skya crouched next to her friends, and looked up at Zyra with a face twisted with hate. "You'll pay for this," she snarled.

Zyra grinned. "But for now...the finishing touch.". But just as she faced Skya, she suddenly paused and looked up, then backed away, her face masked with fear and anger, then whirled around and disappeared into thin air.

Skya slowly turned around...

**Blossom-Please, review! Thank you two reviewers! We would love more!**


End file.
